The present disclosure relates generally to welding-type systems and, more particularly, controlling power sources remotely.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of types of applications. For example, welding is often performed in applications such as shipbuilding, aircraft repair, construction, and so forth. The welding-type systems often include power supplies that may generate power for consumption during the welding process. However, these power supplies may often be remote from a work area, thereby causing delays if a user changes settings of a power supply due to travel to and from the power supply to make the changes.
One type of remote control device may include changing power source settings using a pendant that connects to the controlled power supply via a multi-conductor cable separate from welding cables. However, generally, a cable used to connect to the remotely controlled power supply may be fragile relative to welding cables designed to carry high currents. Damage to the cable may cause the internal power conductors to become shorted. Furthermore, even if the cable were no less fragile than welding cables, the additional cables increase weight to be moved during operation of the welding-type tools and provide an additional point of failure.
Another type of remote control device may include voltage following or sensing using an internal contactor. However, such systems typically provide no convenient way to adjust the output of the welding power supply to compensate for changes in workpiece thickness and/or fit up. Often, such systems also use high current DC contactors to de-energize welding circuits, and such high current DC contactors are relatively large, heavy, and costly. Furthermore, such systems remain energized even when not currently welding.